Cell (Superheroes Galaxy)
' Cell '''is a major villain in the Superheroes Galaxy of the TYA Universe. He is the ultimate creation of Benzema, designed to have all of the abilities of the greatest heroes to ever face him -- Benzema had been collecting genes since his inaugural encounter with Spider-Man and Raven in ''The Wrath of Benzema. The result of the research is a "perfect warrior", possessing numerous favourable genetic traits and special abilities. Biography Using the best technology available, as well as his expertise, Benzema compiled data and DNA from his previous encounters with the now-defunct Elite Street Soldiers to create a bio-android capable of unimaginable destruction. Cell made his debut in The Awakening, a story arc devoted entirely to his arrival. X-23 finds the remains of an old shell just outside a ghost town, which appear to resemble the shell of a giant cicada. Raven and Terra run into the creature inside the town -- the vile beast kills an innocent civilian right before their eyes as he sucks every shred of life from his body. Cell then introduces himself, explains his origins and the fact that he has the combined powers of Batman, The Hulk, Superman, Spider-Man and Raven. He also reveals his ultimate goal -- to absorb X-23 and attain perfection. Raven and Terra fight Cell, and are later assisted by Nightcrawler. Raven urges X-23 to stay away from the scene while they uncover what Cell is capable of. Just as it seems the Z-Force is gaining the upper hand, Cell manages to escape. He makes his return in the ''Cell Is Complete ''story arc, where, as the name suggests, he absorbs X-23 and achieves his perfect form (thanks indirectly to Deadpool). With his newly-attained near-immortal status, Cell terrorises the Z-Force, almost killing every member apart from Raven. Powers and abilities Cell is a bio-android, made up of the genes of the strongest heroes to ever oppose Benzema; his creator. As a result, he possesses a variety of techniques taken from other sources, as well as powers artificially given to him. He has the genes of Spider-Man, Batman, Superman, The Hulk and Raven -- and thus, he possesses all of their greatest abilities. From Spider-Man, he has the ability to cling to any surface, perfect balance and equilibrium, superhuman agility. He also has a sixth sense that alerts him to danger (which, instead of Spider-Sense, he has dubbed "Cell-Sense"). He even has the ability to organically shoot webs from his wrists, tail, and mouth. Benzema managed to extract The Hulk's abilities and emplant them into his creation without the need for any kind of transformation to utilise. This includes the potential for limitless strength and speed directly dependent on his emotional state, particularly his anger. This conflicts with the genes he has inherited Raven, whose anger causes her to become destructive and uncontrollable. Benzema managed to push this side effect back, to a degree -- even so, this is both Cell's greatest asset and his achilles heel. Cell has the ability of Batman to withstand telepathy and mind control, as well as his level head and calm mannerisms, which act as a "safety switch" of sorts in regards to his uncontrollable anger. With the genes of Superman in his system, he has extraordinary powers layered on top of the above-mentioned. He has the ability to fly, has super-speed, visual powers (including x-ray, heat-emitting, telescopic, infra-red, and microscopic vision), super-hearing, and super-breath, which enables him to blow out air at freezing temperatures, as well as exert the propulsive force of high-speed winds. Superman's vulnerability to Kryptonite is negated in Cell's being, as his skin has been laced with lead. Raven's genes give Cell the ability to induce rapid healing, and he can manipulate energy, time and emotions. He can manipulate and generate pure shadows and darkness, and also has limited sorcerous abilities. Cell also has a number of original abilities given to him artificially by his creator Benzema. He has the ability of absorption, of which he has two methods to do so through his tail -- his first and most commonly-used method is by stabbing his victim with the sharp end of his tail, then sucking up all of the organic matter from the victim, draining their life force and leaving only the clothing behind. The second method is by opening the pointed end of his stinger, making it take the shape of a wide funnel. From there, he brings the "mouth" of the funnel down on the person, sucking them up through his tail and into his body, with his victim being held unconscious inside him. Following his absorption of X-23, Cell's power increased drastically. In addition, he gained a slew of new powers -- among them, a ridiculously-accelerated healing factor, to the point where he can regenerate severed limbs almost instantly. He has three very powerful adamantium bone claws that extend and retract from the space between his knuckles on each hand -- which is odd, considering X-23 only has two on each hand. Category:Superheroes Galaxy Category:Antagonists